The Blue Rose
by callernumber16onz100
Summary: She didn't care if he shunned her for her actions, but he had to know before he left. She wouldn't let him leave without knowing. Fifth and final installment.


**A/N: I'm back! I haven't gone and crawled off into a corner, I swear. See, with this series of 'shots I usually channel my emotions (plus an appropriate song) into my writing. I haven't had that in a while, but now I do. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Arya paced her room, tears sliding down her cheeks and onto the floor. Past events flooded her mind, and she cursed the stars for what an idiot she was.

The moon shone high in the sky, and he would leave tomorrow for the Varden. He was leaving, and she still hadn't told him how she felt.

She was tired of having to hid her feelings and tired of having to hide from him. She was tired of it all, to hell with properness.

Grabbing her shoes, Arya left the comfort of her room, making her way to Eragon's room. She didn't care if he shunned her for her actions, she had to tell him how she felt. She would tell him tonight, and on her father's grave, she would do it with all the emotions she'd kept cooped up inside of her.

She found herself at Eragon's door, and knocked lightly. There wasn't an answer, but she quietly opened the door anyway.

Her eyes took in his room, and somehow, it was exactly the way she had pictured it, even though she hadn't been there in ages. It's funny how you can know someone so well, you know how they'd keep there room.

"Eragon?" she called out softly, stepping further into his room.

Still no response.

As she walked forward, she took in his scent, how it smelled just perfect to her. As she looked about, she realized how much they had in common, and she was foolish not to see how much she loved him from the beginning.

He wasn't in the room, but Arya stayed. She walked out onto his balcony and found a small rosebud growing on the tree. Smiling, Arya opened the bud with magic and changed the color to a sapphire. She plucked it off the tree, twirling the stem delicately in her fingers.

As she sat on the edge of the balcony, she contemplated why she wouldn't accept her love for him. She hid behind the fact that he was too young, but in truth, she still wasn't over Faolin. It was funny how you could be in love with a ghost of your past, and not allow yourself happiness because of it. She couldn't let the thought of him go, even though he had passed.

But, as she thought of these things, she realized Faolin would have wanted her to be happy, he would have wanted her to try and find someone for her to spend the rest of her life with, or at least someone to love, as elves didn't take husbands or wives.

And, as she thought more and more about Eragon and Faolin, she realized the two, though different, were similar. They were brave and courageous and they'd do almost anything for her. They were courteous and never pushed her too far, though Eragon had become somewhat arrogant in his chase after her. The two were similar, in many ways, and yet they were as different as one snowflake from another.

Arya smiled to herself, realizing, perhaps, just how lucky she was to have two men, one in the past and one in the present, who cared greatly for her.

"Arya?"

She turned around, her raven tresses spraying around her face.

"Eragon," she murmured, fingering the petals of the rose.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

Arya looked up at the sky.

"I-I came to apologize."

The words hung in the air, creating a blanket of awkwardness around them.

"Oh."

She hopped off the edge of the balcony and walked towards him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Arya..." Eragon said in a somewhat warning tone.

"No," Arya said, dropping her hand. "Let me explain."

Eragon closed his mouth, and Arya took a deep breath.

"Not so long ago, I lost someone dear to me. It hurt me greatly, so much I though I'd never love again."

Eragon dropped his head at the ground.

"He was absolutely perfect. He was what I needed in my life, who cast me away from the shadows that seem to have engulfed our world so quickly, and there is hardly any light. Eragon, he was my light, no one can replace him."

Eragon kept his head down.

"But," Arya said, extending the rose, "you can never have enough light."

Eragon looked up and saw the blue rose, and with a light smile, accepted it.

"I am sorry for my actions the past nights," Arya whispered. "But I was confused. I was upset, the thought of anyone getting closer to me than Faolin frightened me, and I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't look at you without seeing some of him in you." A tear dropped from her eye, but she continued anyway. "I ran from my emotions because I was afraid of what others might say... and because, even though I knew of your feelings, I was still afraid of rejection. I was afraid that I would loose you, too."

She took a deep breath and continued pouring her soul out to him.

"War is a brutal thing, Argetlam. It takes loved ones and leaves the others left behind, depressed and sorrowful, afraid they might never see the light again. Eragon, I found new light. And I will not be surprised if you do not forgive me for my past actions, but it was imperative you know how I felt and..."

Arya never did finish that sentence because Eragon had pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt complete. She smiled into his mouth, which made him smile into hers. It was perhaps the best feeling in the world, and she wasn't about to let it go.

Moments later, Eragon pulled away.

"You know," he said with a grin, "You didn't have to give that whole speech."

Arya looked up at him. "I didn't?"

He shook his head.

"I would've known if you'd just given me that blue rose."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? My lost one-shot in this series -cries-. I'm a sucker for Eragon/Arya. I think this ended quite sweetly.**

**Anyway, I have a question. Should I write another shot about Eragon and Arya hiding there relationship from the Varden? Maybe put it in a chapter story this time. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Review, review, review. As of now, you cannot take your eyes of that purplish-blue button in the left hand corner.**


End file.
